Andrew Goudelock
Andrew Goudelock (born December 7, 1988) is an American professional basketball player who last played for the Los Angeles Lakers of the National Basketball Association (NBA). He played college basketball with the College of Charleston Cougars, when he was named the Southern Conference Player of the Year in 2011. Goudelock was drafted by the Lakers in the second round of the 2011 NBA Draft. He played one season for them before playing with Sioux Falls Skyforce and then Rio Grande Valley Vipers in the NBA Development League in 2012–13, winning the NBA Development League Most Valuable Player Award. He was re-signed by the Lakers towards the end of the 2012–13 season. College career During his senior season at the College of Charleston, Goudelock averaged 23.4 points and was the fourth highest scoring player in the nation.[2] Goudelock's 40.7 percent three-point average was the nation's second highest; he scored 131 of his 322 three-point attempts.[1] Goudelock was voted an honorable mention for the All-American team by the Associated Press. Goudelock hit his career high of 39 points in 2011, including shooting 8-12 on 3-pointers, in front of a sellout crowd in the first round of the NIT Tournament. The Cougars were playing the Dayton Flyers in the first round of the 2011 NIT Tournament. The game, which the Cougars won 94-84, was Goudelock's last game at home in Carolina First Arena (now TD Arena). Goudelock became known for his tremendous range and his ability to hit three-pointers well beyond the college (and NBA) three-point line. One of Goudelock's breakout games came on January 4, 2010 against the Defending National Champions UNC, in which he hit a game-tying three with less than 3 seconds left and led the Cougars to an eventual 72-69 win in overtime at Carolina First Arena. He was the 4th leading scorer in NCAA Division I for his senior year. During his four-year career, Goudelock appeared in 140 games (124 starts), averaging 18.4 points, 3.3 rebounds and 3.0 assists.[3] College statistics Professional career Goudelock was selected by the Los Angeles Lakers in the second round as the 46th overall pick of the 2011 NBA Draft. Goudelock was also drafted by the Harlem Globetrotters. On December 17, he was assigned to the Los Angeles D-Fenders by the Lakers and was recalled the next day. While Steve Blake was injured he became the back up point guard, averaging 20 minutes a game. In his rookie season, Andrew Goudelock averaged 4.4 points in 10.5 minutes per game. Goudelock was waived by the Lakers on October 27, 2012. On November 2, 2012, he was drafted by the Sioux Falls Skyforce of the NBA D-League. On January 3, 2013, he was traded to the Rio Grande Valley Vipers in a three-way trade also involving Erie BayHawks. On February 4, Goudelock was named to the Prospects All-Star roster for the 2013 D-League All-Star Game. However, due to injury, he was replaced by Travis Leslie. The lower paychecks given by the D-League - $1,200 every two weeks, along with a per diem of $40 - led Goudelock to borrow money from his girlfriend to cover expenses.[11] On April 14, 2013, Goudelock re-signed with the Los Angeles Lakers after Kobe Bryant suffered a season-ending Achilles tendon injury. He had just signed with Puerto Rico's Cangrejeros de Santurce, but turned around with the Lakers' offer. Goudelock afterwards played 6 minutes in the Lakers' final game of the season against the Houston Rockets, and another 6 in the second game of the playoffs against the San Antonio Spurs. On April 25, Goudelock was named the 2012–13 NBA Development League Most Valuable Player Award for his earlier play with Rio Grande Valley and Sioux Falls. With Lakers guards Steve Nash, Steve Blake, and Jodie Meeks also out with injuries, Goudelock started with fellow second-year guard Darius Morris in Game 3 of the first round of the 2013 playoffs against the San Antonio Spurs. In his first playoff start, Goudelock scored a career-high 20 points, but the Lakers lost 120–89 for their worst home playoff loss in franchise history. In Game 4, Goudelock scored 14 points in a 82-103 defeat that eliminated the Lakers. The guard said, "We basically threw a team together", but considered his NBA call-up a learning experience. NBA career statistics Regular season Playoffs Category:Roster